


Wilde Violet (A Violet Diaries Series)

by Helthehatter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: A series of unchronological stories from the Violet Diaries. Chapters will be posted at the writer's own pace, no ifs ands, or buts.





	1. The Proposal (Valentines Special)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Violet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029630) by [Helthehatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Fangmeyer, now an adult and professor of the most prestigious college in Zootopia, has a very important question for the Wilde family.

The Wilde house was something from a canvas.

White-picket fence, blue shingle roof, wrap around porch, and the perfect size for a family of four (plus a couple of friends and relatives). Standing before it Caleb remembered his time here as a cub, he had spent more time at the Wilde residence than he had at his own home. His childhood hadn't been perfect, but it had been good. And it was all thanks to a girl with red fur...

Caleb took a deep breath, trying to force the fur on his neck to lie flat-he was going to have a panic attack he was so nervous. But it was time for the next step of his life, he had walked out of cubhood, he had walked out of graduating, he was now in his career as a professor...now he was ready for the newest step, the one he couldn't take alone. The smallish tiger straightened his shoulders and rung the doorbell. Almost immediately the door swung open, startling him.

A raccoon, new to adulthood, leaning against the doorframe and looked up at Caleb with a wry but affectionate smirk. "Hey, Boy toy," was his greeting.

"Please don't call me that, Cooper," Caleb pleaded. "That nickname made the last Christmas dinner way more awkward than it needed to be."

"I know," Cooper grinned, baring small but pointy teeth.

Cooper had a contagious smile and Caleb smirked at him, "How you've been, by the way?"

"Last night I made a pun that made Uncle Finnick cry and Pops gave me five bucks," the raccoon said with no small trace of pride. "So I've been doing good. You?"

"I have more money than you, so...fantastic," Caleb teased. "Can I come in?"

Cooper's face twisted into one of remorse and pity and if Caleb hadn't known the raccoon his whole life he would've been genuinely disturbed. "I'd love to Cal, you know that, you're my brother from another mother and all that. But with this economy...food is in short supply....bills....taxes...entry to the Wilde household is now at a ten dollar fee."

"Tragic," Caleb replied calmly. "You know what else is tragic? The fact that I could just pick you up, put you on my left, and walk right inside. Do I need to do that, Cooper?"

There were several intense seconds of the two having a staring contest, then Caleb took a threatening step forward and Cooper jumped back, giving the tiger room to enter. "Lucky for you my sister's boyfriend gets a one time free pass."

"Lucky indeed," Caleb said, walking past Cooper. "Thanks, Coop." The raccoon bringing up Violet reminded Caleb of why he was here and his stomach twisted and turned. But he couldn't stop. It was time for his next step after all.

Cooper walked ahead of Caleb, having to quicken his pace to stay in front of the tiger. He was leading Caleb toward the kitchen where he could smell baking. His heart warmed with nostalgia when he recognized the scent as Mrs. Wilde's famous Blueberry and Chocolate Disaster. "HEY!" Cooper yelled out far too loudly, "BOY TOY IS HERE!"

The tiger gave Cooper a look while hurried footsteps came from the kitchen and suddenly Violet popped into view, wearing an apron covered in smiling carrots and red fur dotted with flour and chocolate fudge. She smiled at the sight of Caleb (making his heart skip a beat) and leaned against the wall in an obviously flirty manner, "Hey, Tiger."

Caleb made to speak but Cooper held both his paws up, "Neither of you are allowed to be gross until I leave." And the raccoon walked off, slow enough that Caleb knew it was on purpose and he could swear Cooper thrived off the glares Violet sent him.

By the time Cooper had turned the corner and vanished Nick and Judy had popped their heads out of the kitchen, Judy offering her friendly smile that felt like a welcome home. Nick had his trademark snarky eye brow raise going on but his eyes were warm, showing Caleb he actually didn't mind he was here. Good, they were both in a good mood, that was a good sign.

Nick opened his mouth: "You're not taking her, it's only been a week."

Okay, that wasn't a good sign, that was a bad one, very, very bad. How can he ask if... if he had a piece of jewelry burning in his pocket. Violet and Judy gave the fox a _look_ , before attention was returned to Caleb. "I'm glad you're here," Violet smiled, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I wanted to talk to you too," Caleb replied, "But first I need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. In private."

The three exchanged blatantly confused looks, it was a request Caleb wouldn't ask, unless it was incredibly serious. Judy was the first to speak up, "Violet, stay and watch the food. Caleb, we can talk outside."

Caleb tried to keep his heart in check as Nick and Judy led him into the backyard. He saw the playset Nick had nearly killed himself putting together but his children and their friends loved it, he saw the little koi pond that had never housed any koi, he and Cooper had made it their own private pool. He saw the tire swing that he and Violet spent hours on, playing and laughing and talking.

Nick and Judy sat together on a small bench, a bench they had shared for years, watching their family grow... They had grown too, Caleb noticed the streaks of gray in Nick's fur, the silver in Judy's. They were catching on in years and Caleb felt a twinge in his heart, they had always felt so timeless and unstoppable, everything he wanted to be, hoped to be. Now he had to ask them the biggest of questions.

Judy smiled warmly at Caleb, urging him to speak, "So, what do you need? Everything's all right?"

"Yes, yes it is," Caleb nodded hurriedly. "I just...I just needed...I have something to ask of you two."

"Then ask, Fangmeyer," Nick said, "I may stay handsome for all eternity, but that doesn't mean I'm not getting older."

Caleb swallowed, "Right. So..." This was it, he just had to say it. Let it out and let whatever was meant to be, to be. "I need to ask for your blessing-your blessing to marry Violet."

The rabbit's and fox's eyes widened, not a good sign, and they didn't say a word. Judy glanced at Nick who appeared to be in shock then back to Caleb who felt ready for a good and proper panic attack. She smiled softly at him, "Of course, Caleb."

He blinked several times, taking a moment to process what she had said to make sure she actually said it. "R-Really?"

"You have _my_ blessing, I've always seen you as one of my kits." She glanced at her husband then, "It's Foxy over here you have to persuade."

Caleb didn't hesitate, dropping to his knees so suddenly it startled the two older mammals. "Mr. Wilde, I know you've never really liked me. Always annoyed I was around and scared I'd take Violet away from me, even when I didn't know what that means. But now I do and I have to ask you to let me because I love her. I really, _really_ love her, Mr. Wilde. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, she was with me through my whole life and got me through terrible things, she encouraged me and always stood by my side. I knew it would upset you so I tried to ignore my feelings thinking they'd go away but they aren't-they _won't_. I'm ready to start my next step in life and that life is to marry her. I have a stable career you know that, and I already have a little house for us, it's not much but it's a start and I'll save up to get something better. I'll get her everything she's ever wanted even if it kills me. Please, Mr. Wilde, all I want is her hand...please let me be a part of your family."

Caleb kept his eyes on the ground, breathing heavily, his fur sticking up. His heart was pounding in his ears so loudly that he barely heard Nick clear his throat. "Good to know I've successfully traumatized you."

Caleb shot his head up and met the fox's eyes, he couldn't tell what his expression was saying. "I certainly tried hard enough throughout the years." Then Nick smiled, he _smiled_ and it was so warm and loving Caleb nearly wilted with relief. "Fangmeyer, remember when I told you about the first time I met Carrots' family."

"Yes, sir," Caleb replied. The story had been so sad, but it had had a happy ending.

"That was one of the worst days of my life," Nick explained and glanced at Judy as he spoke, his eyes glowing with that fathomless love Caleb had seen throughout his life. "I'd say the second worst day of my life. It really, _really_ hurts to love someone and have her family not want you together, no matter how much you make each other happy." He turned his eyes back to Caleb. "I never told anyone this until now, but after that day I promised myself that wouldn't happen with Violet. If she found someone she truly loved, Carrots and I would welcome them with open arms."

Caleb's heart felt like it was soaring, and he hadn't even proposed to the girl of his dreams yet. "But-"

Caleb's flying heart dropped like a rock. "But?"

"She hasn't said yes, yet. You're proposing to Squeaker, not me."

Judy, who had been smiling brightly through the whole exchange, stood up, "Wait here we'll bring her out."

.

"So, Stripes is finally gonna pop the question, huh?" Cooper and his parents stood in the living room, Violet having walked out to join her boyfriend, not knowing the giant question he had to ask. "Boy what would I give to be a fly on that wall."

"Same," Nick replied, rubbing his chin, "I wanna see what the kids' do for romance nowadays."

"Now, boys," Judy gave them a level glare with her paws on her hips. "You're not going to eavesdrop on such an intimidate moment like common snoops... You're going to do it like gentlemen with your mother and wife along."

.

Violet made herself comfortable on the tire swing, swinging her legs back and forth while Caleb stood before her, paws behind his back and tail flicking erratically. "You look so serious," Violet pointed out with a teasing grin.

Caleb chuckled softly, pulling at his collar, "It kind of is..."

Violet's legs stopped swinging and while her smile stayed in place the furrow of her brow silently showed that she was listening, she was here, and ready to help. "What's up? Some of your students being jerks? I'll kick them."

Caleb shook his head, "No, no, it's not that I just need to ask...I need to ask you how you feel about-"he flicked his paw between them, "Us."

Violet's head tilted to the left, "What about us?"

"Are we good?" he asked, feeling like an idiot but wanting to be positive they were on the same page. "Are we happy?"

"Are _you_ happy?" she shot back, looking worried now. "Because I am."

"Of course I'm happy!" Caleb quickly reassured. "I'm dating the girl of my dreams, I've never been happier!"

Violet's smile return, letting her ears fall behind her head but not before Caleb noticed the blush arising. "Good, I'm glad. Is that all you had to ask?"

"No, I just had to make first beforehand." Caleb dropped to one knee and Violet's eyes bulged. "Violet, I've been through a lot. My parents divorced and I was in a dark place, I was unsure about love-yeah I saw your parents and knew it existed. I just didn't think I'd ever get it." He smiled up at her, his vision blurring slightly while Violet watched him, entranced. "But then at our high school graduation, we were throwing our caps and laughing and cheering and-I'm not sure why-but you kissed me and I realized I've been in love with you since I was a cub. But even we were dating I hesitated, I wasn't sure it could last, I didn't know what your family would think. But now I have their blessing, and now I'm one hundred percent positive that I will never stop loving you, and I hope you feel the same way." He pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a ring that was made to resemble his late grandmother's. "Violet Ann Wilde, will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

Violet didn't react right away, her eyes going back between Caleb and the ring, until finally she released a low breath that didn't settle the tiger's nerves in the slightest. She rubbed the back of her head, "Well, this is awkward."

Caleb felt his heart cave in and he quickly tried to wave the rejection off, "No-no it's fine, if you're not ready or just don't want to it's fine, really, it's fine I'll just-"

"Do you know how expensive fireworks are?"

Caleb looked back at her, confusion along with heartache twisting his brain. "Fireworks?"

"Yeah," Violet jumped off the tire swing and started to pace around him, "I had it planned perfectly, I rented the top window table at _Belle Nuit,_ you know the _nicest_ restaurant in Zootopia. That wasn't cheap either, I had called Kodi and Sasha to bring their band over to play music at just the right moment, then boom I get someone to shoot the fireworks to where we see them perfectly just before I give you this."

Violet held out her paw and resting in the middle of the palm was a ring just his size. "This wasn't expensive either. I wanted to give you a family ring cause I have a ton of family but...your fingers are bigger than theirs."

Caleb slowly lifted his head to look up at Violet, "You...you were going to propose to me?"

"Yeah, and you beat me to the punch without spending a cent, thanks."

He couldn't process this. "You-you want to marry me?"

Violet rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, I freaking love you Caleb. I just spent a majority of my savings on you, weren't you listen-" She stopped mid-sentence when Caleb jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"I accept," Caleb smiled through his tears, "We can even go to _Belle Nuit_ and you can propose to me. I'll act surprised and everything."

"Thank you and I accept your poorly timed proposal as well," Violet's voice was muffled against his chest. She reached her arms around him and returned the embrace, when she spoke again her voice was soft and broke with the emotion known as true love, "Thank you for saying yes."

"My pleasure."

"I really, really love you Caleb."

"I really, really love you, too."

.

"Gross," Cooper muttered from the open window. He, Judy, and Nick watching the embracing couple, and having heard the entire crazy proposal.

"That was a plot twist," Nick replied and gave his wife a dubious look. "You didn't know about Squeaker's little plan, did you Carrots?"

"Of course not," Judy said in her 'I'm lying' voice. She smiled cheekily at her husband. "That's just what kids do for romance nowadays."

Nick wrapped his arm around Judy's hip, "Calm me old fashioned but I prefer our version of romance a classic."

"Yeah," Cooper said from the window, "Proposing without a ring is the most romantic thing I've ever heard, way to go Pops."

Nick scowled at his son, "My love for your mom was my metaphorical ring, Squirt."

"It worked for me," Judy nuzzled her nose against Nick's neck, "It was you, Nick. Any kind of proposal would've been perfect."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this forever but never shared it. 
> 
> This takes place after Caleb's parents divorced

Caleb Fangmeyer's family officially broke one sunny afternoon while he was at school.

And as usual these days, he walked past the threshold with caution around his heart. He knew his parents' marriage was running out like a ticking stop watch, Judy had once sat him down and explained what his parents had been going through a few years ago.   
And those years had been torture, it had felt like a knife to his chest and all he could do was wait until the killer plunged it in.   
When Caleb past the room that was his father's office the knife slipped past his ribs and right into his heart-the office was bare.  
Walking through the hall the knife twisted and twisted, blood leaving a path of heartbreak on the carpet. His mother-one of the killers-was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee between her paws. She was alone.  
"It's over then?" Caleb didn't elaborate, his voice hoarse.  
His mother nodded, her demeanor professional, "Yes."  
"Dad already got his stuff?"  
"He's been packing things up for weeks, Caleb," her voice was poised. "Once he's done unpacking in his new apartment he wants to talk with you."  
And Caleb never wanted to speak to him again, just looking at his mother made him ill. "I'm gonna go for a walk."  
She finally looked at him and how could she be so calm when her son's life was shattering? "I think we should talk too-"  
"I don't want to talk." Caleb had never interrupted her, he turned on his heel to head to the door.   
"Caleb-"  
He didn't listen, he picked up his pace.  
"Caleb!"  
It was far too late to talk.  
Caleb found himself in a quiet corner of a nearby park, the weather perfect as if to mock him.   
He was sitting on a bench, curled into himself with his blood boiling and his fur bristling. His arms hurt from digging his claws into his arms but all his brain could do was wonder...and that wandering took him to unpleasant places.  
But then a familiar voice brought him to the surface. "Cal?"  
His head shot up, and there was Violet. Her eyes wide as she looked at him with concern, and it only made Caleb grind his teeth together. Violet wasn't like him, she came from a family that loved her and each other, the only thing she had to worry about was sharing her room because of future siblings cause the Wilde family never had any problems. Violet would never be in his position-she was enough for her parents.  
"Your mom called mine looking for you," she explained, her voice soft and knowing.   
"She sent me and Dad to look for you."  
Caleb glowered at her, "Go away."  
Her brow furrowed, she took a step forward, "Caleb, what-"  
"I said go away!"  
Violet halted in her steps but didn't leave. She was rubbing his pain in his face. A small part of Caleb knew it was unfair to lash out at Violet like this, but he had learned just an hour ago that life itself was unfair.  
"Come back with me," her voice was still as soft as clouds. "We'll call your parents and-"  
"My parents?!" Caleb echoed mockingly, jumping to his feet. "You mean the two who hate each other? Those parents!"  
"They don't hate each other," Violet insisted.  
"How would you know?" he hissed. "Your parents adore each other and they love you and this-this'll never happen to you."  
"Your parents love you Caleb."  
He was too busy yelling out his anger and grief to hear her, "They never talked to me about this! They always talked over my head! But now-now when everything's broken and ruined and so, so messed up they want to sit down and talk like we're still a happy family?!"  
In the middle of his rant Violet had stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Caleb's torso, burning her head against his chest, right where the knife had plucked his heart out."  
"Stop it!" He yelled at her, paws curled into fists and shaking. "Stop acting like you get it, like you understand! Your life is perfect! You're enough for your parents!"  
Violet stayed silent.  
"You...you're able to keep them glued together," he was still hissing but his volume had lowered. "You know what to do, they-they wouldn't break their promise. The promise they made to the world and heaven and space and everything in between that they would always, always be together..." His vision blurred and it took him a few seconds to realize he was crying. Violet didn't move or speak, still holding him.   
"They-you made them proud. You were an accident and you managed to bring them together. I-I was planned but I wasn't what they wanted, I'm too small and scrawny, I failed. I tried so hard, they blamed themselves for how I turned out I know it." He was no longer crying, he was heaving, sobs practically vomiting from his mouth and he couldn't stop shaking. "I tried! Why didn't they say I wasn't enough? I would've said have another baby, adopt a cub that would make you happy and love each other. Just-just do whatever it took to stay together, throw me out, it's okay cause it's-it's...IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!"  
He wrapped his arms around Violet and fell to his knees, Violet fell down with him and he tried to wrap himself around the hybrid he dubbed as his rock.   
"Violet, I don't know what I did wrong! And-and I can't fix it cause it's over and done with they hate each other and I-I hate them too!"   
He dwindled off into wordless sobs, his body wracking with grief while Violet stayed quiet, not holding him too loose or too tight, being constant.  
Yes.  
That's what she was.  
Caleb's constant.  
Everything else in the world can, and probably would, turn on him.  
But not Violet Wilde.  
He had no idea how long they sat in that empty corner, holding each other. But eventually a voice cleared his throat and they looked up.  
Nick Wilde stood before them, paws in his pockets. Caleb feared his animosity for hugging Violet but the fox was looking at him in the way he looked at his own kids.  
"Come on you two," Nick's voice was hoarse as if he too was grieving. "Let's go home."

 


End file.
